


"Ooohhhh, Babygirl, Babygirl..."

by readercat



Category: Glass (2019), Split (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readercat/pseuds/readercat
Summary: A very short little fic painfully typed on my phone.An awkward moment in the bedroom and an insensitive remark from Casey leads to a showdown with Barry, in which speaking for both himself and The System, he gets something off his chest.
Relationships: Barry/Casey Cooke
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	"Ooohhhh, Babygirl, Babygirl..."

"....Ooohhhh, yessss!!!! Ohhh, Bearrrr!!!! Yessss!!!..."

"Casey, Casey! I need to..." Barry suddenly looks around in a panic.

"It's ok Barry. I want you to--" She wraps her legs tighter around him, squeezing. "I want--"

"OH, GOD!!! Casey! I can't! I have to--" he tries to pull away. "I--you don't understan--" 

"Bear, I'm on the Pill! It's ok! Don't worry," she says, kissing her way down his neck.

"Casey, pleaseee! I just need a minute to..." he begs, almost in tears, when she squeezes again him with her legs:

BBBBBBRRRRRRPPPPPTTT!!!!!!

Complete and utter silence follows.

Barry wants to crawl into a hole. His face blood-red from embarrassment, he finally looks up at Casey and goes for a charming smile--though it is clearly more of a grimace, "Oopsie. Heh-heh." 

Casey, for her part is not amused.

"Oh. My. God. You farted on me." She levels a narrow-eyed gaze at him. "You FARTED on me!"

Still embarrassed, Barry tries to explain, "Well, I tried to get away and you wouldn't let me!"

"You FARTED on me! That is SO gross! FARTED on me! While we were having sex!" She pulls away from him and turns over in a huff and stares at the patterned quilt, arms crossed.

Barry, his feelings hurt, is starting to get a little miffed. Initially, he supposes he can understand why she was upset, but it's not like he did it on purpose and it's not like he didn't try to get away. And he did apologize...sort of. And it's certainly not like he let out a stink bomb (he side-eyes Casey), unlike SOME people.

*Oh, yes, it's time we had a little come-to-jesus meeting with somebody, don't you think?*

Barry winces at the resounding shouts of agreement from the System echoing in his head. Even The Beast had chimed in his agreement.

Barry scooches up to Casey and he can see her smile a little (he knows she's trying to hide her victory because she thinks he's going to apologize again). "Boy, is she in for a surprise," he thinks in petty satisfaction.

"So," Barry says, running a finger idly along Casey's shoulder, she leans back into his touch, "has anyone ever told you that you fart in your sleep?"

"What?!" Her head snaps around and the look of shocked horror on her face is both gratifying and painful.

"Ooohhhh, Babygirl, Babygirl...my gassy little love-muffin, at night..." he bips her on the nose, "at night you let 'em rip, like you're getting paid for it!" Barry smiles with the humorless satisfaction of a man finally getting something off his chest. "You are like a freaking ninja warrior, you are so silent and deadly. You have even sent The Beast scurrying back to the Train Yard." Pushing the horrified Casey back into the pillows, Barry continues, "Do you know how may of us have been 'dutch-ovened' by you? How many of us are there? There's you answer! Oh, yes, all of the System are very familiar with 'Eau de Casey'. And we've lost count of how many times YOU'VE farted on US!

Casey, in addition to looking horrified and embarrassed, she is now looking increasingly ashamed. "I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't...know..."

Barry puts his fingers under her chin and tilts her head up, looking into her watery eyes he smiles softly and says, "But do we complain? No. Because no one is perfect and because we love you." He kisses her on the nose. "I really didn't mean to make you cry. I was just trying make a point that you hurt our feelings over something we couldn't help, while we've put up with a lot worse from you. 

Casey smiles wryly, "I love you too. And I am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. "

Barry kisses her again. "Same, Babygirl. Even if you do stink..."

"BEAR!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from a couple of prompts on Tumblr. 1)awkward moment in the bedroom  
> 2)serious argument over something stupid, then making up.
> 
> I can't remember what the prompter's name is, If it's yours or you know who it is let me know and I'll be happy to give credit.
> 
> To CallaBee, I shamelessly use "Bear", as it is now fanfon: I declare it so.


End file.
